


Following Orders

by TheDisneyOutsider



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Family, Fighting, Hurt/Comfort, Lost - Freeform, Wee!chesters, fathers, teen!chesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDisneyOutsider/pseuds/TheDisneyOutsider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is not thrilled when their dad leaves him and Dean alone again. Teen!chester Wee!chester</p>
            </blockquote>





	Following Orders

Sam was half listening as his father listed off orders to him and his brother. He'd heard them a million times and in all honestly, he didn't really care anymore. Their dad had just gotten back from a hunt two days ago and already he was leaving them again. Sam was less than pleased when he was told this news and after a heated argument between father and son, Sam was giving his father the silent treatment.

"Understood?" John asked his sons after listing off his last order.

"Yes sir," Dean assured.

John looked down at his youngest and Sam could feel his stare burning into him, but he continued looking at the ground, not intending to lose this without a fight.

"Sam?" John pushed once more.

Sam looked up with a glare and John sighed.

"Listen Sam," John started, frustration rising, "I understand that you are not happy with me at the moment, but that doesn't give you the right to be disrespectful."

Sam maintained his staring contest with his dad before breaking away, turning his back on John.

John sighed once more, "I don't have time for this, Dean your brother is not to leave this room except for school until I get back, am I clear?"

Dean gave him a sad look before nodding, "yes sir."

John nodded once before exiting the room and leaving the two brothers alone.

Sam kicked the wall angrily before throwing himself onto the couch.

"You know if you'd just agree with him-" Dean started.

"Just shut up!" Sam replied furiously back, stomping to his room and slamming the door.

Dean sighed, turning on the TV and sitting down.

XXX

After slamming the door, Sam went to work destroying his room. Once there were enough clothes littering the floor and books thrown around he threw himself onto the bed.

Dad just didn't get him!

And now Dean was on Dad's side!

The door opened behind him, but he didn't bother acknowledging it, he wasn't about to listen to Dean defend Dad anymore!

"Sammy," Dean tried.

"It's Sam." Sam growled.

"Ok, Sam," Dean corrected, "Please don't be mad at me."

Sam kept his gaze on the ground.

"I know Dad can be a jerk," he continued, "but please just cut him some slack."

"He always does this!" Sam suddenly yelled.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Gives orders, picks up and leaves," Sam listed off.

Dean sighed, "…yeah, I know."

"C'mon, why don't we have something to eat?" Dean suggested, "I think I have enough money from hustling pool to get pizza."

Sam offered a small smile and nodded, getting off the bed.

XXX

The next morning the boys rolled out of bed exhausted after staying up way too late watching movies and shoveling pizza and ice cream into their mouths.

Dean looked at the clock, barley keeping his eyes open. However once he saw the time his eyes shot open at once.

"Sam!" He exclaimed panicked, shaking Sam awake hastily, "It's 8am! We're gonna be late!"

Sam jumped out of bed and ran for the bathroom, quickly combing his hair and brushing his teeth.

"C'mon Sam we've got like five minutes," Dean informed from the door.

Sam grabbed his book bag and followed Dean out the door and down the street. He couldn't wait until Dean was old enough to drive them to school.

The boys made it to the elementary school in record time.

"Ok Sammy, I'll see you after school, remember Dad said you're grounded so come straight home," Dean reminded.

Sam's anger rose again as he watched Dean scurry down the street towards the high school. Of course Dean was being the good little soldier, following all Dads' orders.

Well Dean couldn't make him follow Dad's orders.

Sam quickly looked down the street again to make sure Dean was gone before turning and walking the other way.

XXX

Sam had had a wonderful day. After leaving the school, Sam had made his way into the small town, a place he usually wasn't allowed to go unless Dad or Dean was with him.

His first stop was the library that he'd been begging his dad and Dean to take him to since they had arrived in town. He had seen it when they had first arrived and he was still astonished by the size of it.

Sam was not disappointed and had spent nearly three hours browsing the shelves. It was so much better without Dean's constant pestering to hurry up or Dad's harping to help research instead of filling his brain with 'useless garbage.'

When he finished soaking up all the stories of dragons and war, and thrilling adventures, he realised he was getting hungry. They hadn't had time to eat breakfast due to the mad rush to school and so he hadn't eaten anything all day.

Sam was instantly glad that Dean had shoved money into his hands before they left, not having time to make lunches either. He decided a quick trip to the ice cream parlor was needed.

XXX

Sam was just wiping his face with his sleeve as he walked out of the ice cream shop when he realized the late hour.

Quickly he ran back towards the school, but as he was passing through the park, something sparked his interest; a stray dog was lying under one of the park benches.

Sam smiled to himself. Dad always said they could never have a dog. They moved around too much and there was hardly enough room in the Impala for the small family, let alone a dog.

Deciding that he still had enough time before school let out, Sam calmly made his way over to the dog and crouched down.

The dog instantly stood up, eying Sam warily.

"It's ok buddy, I'm not going to hurt ya," Sam soothed.

The dog growled and before Sam had time to react, it dragged its paw right down Sam's arm, cutting the skin.

Sam gasped, clutching his wounded arm, and carefully watched as the dog began to circle him.

The dog growled once more, readying itself to claw again, when a loud voice stopped it.

"HEY!" Dean yelled from the edge of the park, running towards Sam and the dog.

Scared, the dog took off quickly in the other direction, leaving Sam lying there, blood seeping through his fingers.

Dean ran up to Sam, checking him up and down.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I think so, 'cept my arm," Sam informed.

"Alright let's go," was all Dean said before getting up and walking towards their house.

Sam quickly got up, following Dean as fast as he could, but Dean was still steps ahead.

"Dean wait," Sam yelled.

"Not now Sam, we got to get home and clean up your arm," Dean said, not bothering to turn around.

Sam sighed but followed.

XX

The boys got home and Dean steered Sam onto the couch while he retrieved the first aid kit from the bathroom.

Once Sam was patched up, Dean sat down beside his brother.

"Alright spill," he ordered, "what happened? Why weren't you at school?"

Sam quickly explained his story, looking at the ground ashamed.

"Wait a minute," Sam looked up as a thought came to his head, "Why weren't you at school?"

"The teacher had to leave early, my last class was cancelled," Dean informed.

"Oh," Sam replied, looking down again.

"Dean, please don't tell Dad! I'm really sorry, I was just mad, I promise never to do it again!" He pleaded

Dean sighed, looking away quickly when he noticed Sam's puppy dog eyes.

"You know it was a really dumb thing to do," Dean pointed out, "Do you realize what could have happened to you? All because you were mad at Dad?"

"I know," Sam whispered.

Dean looked over at Sam again, noticing silent tears start to run down his little brother's face.

"I'm not going to tell Dad," Dean stated finally.

Sam looked up, a huge smile forming on his now tear streamed face.

"Really?" he asked in disbelief, "Thanks Dean! You're the best!"

"But," Dean continued, "If you ever scare me like that again, or do something this stupid again you won't have time to worry about what Dad'll do to you because I'll take care of you first!"

"I won't, I promise," Sam assured, standing up and hugging his brother tightly.

"You better not."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- requested on Tumblr by alwaysawake12. This request sat in my ask for almost a month and it just wouldn't work for me. I hope it turned out ok. Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought!


End file.
